Legacy of the Mystic Woods
|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network WB Kids Boomerang|release = December 2, 2017-present}} is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy-supernatural-comedy television series based on The Mystic Woods, being created by Stella McDonnell. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it airs on Cartoon Network since December 2nd, 2017, with first-run rights moving to WB Kids in November 2019. Synopsis Set nineteen after the events of the first show, Miranda's daughter goes on a quest to solve some of the major mysteries of the Mystic Woods that weren't solved until now, with some of them being even more dangerous than the ones her mother faced during her youth. Characters Main *'Jillian "Jill" Strange' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Miranda and Michael's rather geeky daughter in a near future who follows her mother's footsteps by attempting to find a way to be a hero. Supporting *'Miranda Strange (née Phillips)' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Jill's now competent mother who used to be a supernatural hunter in her youth and now works as a private detective, often helping her daughter with her problems. **'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Miranda's pet cat who is one of her old companions and, despite her age, still is pretty active and energetic. *'Michael Strange' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Jill's TBD father who was the Red Man's son and is aware of his daughter's rather TBD. *'Christine Blake' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a rebellious human-vampire hybrid who is Chelsea and Vlad's daughter, following Jill in her adventures and often providing advice when she gets into trouble. *'Chandler Wilson' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Manny's kind son who Jill has a crush on and helps her to find out the reasons of TBD. *'Gartha Goyle' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a flirtatious gargoyle who joins Jill in her adventures and TBD. *'Chance' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a ditzy chupacabra who loves to TBD. * *'Implo' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a cowardly but meaningful imp who used to help Miranda until he was unfortunely trapped into a dark world by Shadora. Antagonists *'NitMare' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a technologically advanced grandchild of Nightmare King who aims to conquer the Mystic Woods in order to turn it into his own vision. *'Shadora' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - NitMare's calm and rather manipulative mother who is controlling most of his actions and motives, having a grudge against Miranda for TBD. *'Samantha McDongal' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a crazy reality TV star who loves to create insane challenges and TBD. *'Lucky' (voiced by David Tennant) - a greedy leprechaun who TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Toon City in Manilla, Philippines. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:The Mystic Woods Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas